kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku/Gameplay
Second Battle Before approaching Riku, re-stock Sora's items and make sure that he is in top notch condition. You are alone in this boss battle. Strongly recommended that you equip Guard, Dodge Roll, and Glide. Riku's HP is made up of several bars. In his first HP bar, he'll attempt to toy with you, phrasing around you and executes his standard two hit combo, just simply dodge and a attack him. Whatever combo that you use, try to refrain from executing the combo finisher, like all incarnations, Riku has fast recovery and devastating counter attacks. If you have equipped Ars Arcanum, save it for later. When you drained his first life bar away, Riku will start using a new attack, he'll spin around while swinging his Keyblade, similar to Sora's vortex. He uses this attack very often, mostly to break your combos. During this time, try keeping yourself from a safe distance, by not too far, or Riku will make a high leap and stabs his keyblade upon you, creating shockwaves. Now it will be a good time to use Ars Arcanum, just use a few time, and try saving your MP, you'll be needing it later. Eventually Riku will conjure a ritual-like move, where purplish auras surround him, during this period, his speed and agility increases, and he gains two new attacks, one involves throwing his keyblade on you similar to Strike Raid, and his infamous Dark Aura. Fortunately, his thrown keyblade can be deflected either by guarding with perfect timing or just strike it(again, perfect timing), for each successful deflects, Riku will receive damage and left stunned for a moment. Seize this opportunity and bash him with all you got. When Riku's health bar drops to his final one, he'll become more and more aggressive, he no longer taunts you and uses Dark Aura very often. Riku's Dark Aura is a predictable move, but it can be difficult to dodge. When you see him floating and charging, keep you distance from him and start to High Jump. Immediately execute Glide and glide in circular fashion. Eventually you'll land again, repeat the phrase and start Gliding, Riku's finisher covers about 60% of the arena, so it'll be pretty hard to evade it. Attack and counter combo is a good tactic while Riku is in this form, just pay attention to what he says and heal occasionally and you should be fine. When Riku's health hits critical, be sure to finish him as fast as you can, he'll pull Dark Aura very often, thus prolonging the fight. Aside from that, he'll start to keep his distance from you, so track him down and continue hacking him and you'll eventually win. Also, when he uses his final move, you should glide around the oustside of the arena. The best keyblade to use other than the Ultima Weapon is Olympia. Quotes *"Come" *"HaHaHa" *"Well? What now?" *"Here it comes!" *"Is that it?" *"Feel this!" *"Welcome to Oblivion!" *"Useless!" *"Behold the true power of Darkness!" *"Surrender!" *"Show me your power!" *"Open your heart to Darkness!" *"You're nothing!" *"Now, here's my true power!" *"It's over!" *"I've failed you...Failed you." Category: Bosses